Evil
Home > Evil Evil Realm Home to what was once one of the most powerful cities in Olmran, Tamia is now a city of darkness, home to Arnak's unholy servants. Arnak, some say, is the High Demon himself, and was cast away and forced back into his prison by Helk, Niord, and Ahrimal. His army still roams the Realm of Evil, and continues to worship him. = Classes Each Evil class recieves a base of 33 Skill points, and may be practiced twice per level * Demons Demon (Enchanter): Burning Hand Demons are the enchanters of the Evil realm. They also can identify items. Xionakis (Crafter): Xionakis Demons are the craftsmen of Evil. They can repair items and build things. They can also Identify items. Imp (Assassin): Evil's thief class, they specialize in backstabbing and stealth. * Necromancers Sin (Healers): Bael Elves that specialize in necromancy and cold spells, they are Evil realm's healers. Sins are limited to cloth armor. Necromancer (Tapper): Bael Elves that specialize in necromancy and cold spells, they also get an ability to tap additional mana for extra damage. Necromancers are limited to cloth armor. Skeleton (Melee): Skeletons are a melee class that get the double skill that allows them to strike twice in combat. High dodge skill. * Vampires Coven (Casters): Magic User Vampires that drain their enemies with spells. They specialize in stealth and support magic. Vampire (Assassin): Combat oriented class that physically drain the health from their enemies with their bite attack from stealth. Werewolf (Shapeshifter/Melee): Werewolves have various forms as they level with special abilites. They do not use weapons. Zombie(Tank/Melee): Zombie have high regenerative powers that make them ideal tanks. Areas Min Level Avg. Level Max Level Area Name # of Rooms Pop. # 0 0 0 Rigan Coast 15 0 0 0 0 Tamia Deeps 114 0 0 0 0 Tamian Sewers 48 0 0 0 0 Temple of Arnak 6 0 0 0 0 a merchant ship, Lucifer's Pride 11 0 0 0 0 Arnaks Plague 8 0 0 0 0 Tamia Castle 19 0 0 0 0 Tamia Eastern Guardhouse 4 0 0 0 0 Tamia Secluded House 1 0 0 0 0 Barrows of Zden Runic Door 1 0 0 0 0 Dark Forest Spirits 11 0 0 0 0 Mount Decadare 77 0 0 0 0 Tamia City Hall 1 0 0 0 0 Tamia Graveyard 39 0 0 0 0 Temple of the Exiled 14 0 1 5 18 The Hive 34 52 1 2 7 Tamian Foothills 36 32 1 14 19 Grey Mountains 135 151 1 2 5 Spider Caves 96 123 1 2 2 Tamia Local 50 12 1 3 7 Grasslands 79 120 1 5 20 Tamia 147 20 1 2 3 Tamia Local Effigy 44 32 2 3 5 The Rowangroves 49 11 2 3 3 Greenmist Palisades 23 3 3 4 7 Greenmist Forest 41 6 3 5 8 Village of Reilyn 28 54 3 5 15 The Orc Cave 28 6 5 10 18 Greyknife Peaks 26 25 8 13 16 Wastes of Olmran 43 42 9 11 15 Valley of Zden 33 82 10 13 18 Dark Forest 35 14 10 15 16 Bluffs of Zden 32 60 10 18 25 Serpentine Mountains 29 31 11 22 27 Great Swamp 68 41 12 15 18 Cerulean Lakes 41 42 12 17 17 The Orc Caverns 34 18 12 17 18 Serpent's Pass 43 20 13 13 18 Pine Forest/Tundra 35 27 14 18 25 Barrows of Zden Stairway Darkness 37 20 14 18 25 Barrows of Zden 13 62 15 18 25 Arctic Glaciers 67 145 15 18 18 Frozen Wastelands 30 45 15 16 20 Cursed Woods 42 70 15 19 30 Great Desert 92 22 17 29 37 Valley of the Giants 80 9 18 27 33 The Snarewoods 89 113 20 21 25 Diseased Temple 43 63 20 30 33 Dunes of Kad'Iril 51 188 21 25 40 Greater Spider Caves 78 20 30 36 50 Unicorn Glen 38 108 30 33 35 Black Keep 52 35 35 42 55 The Endless Night 110 101 35 39 44 Stables of Yazik 35 380 35 35 35 Thelegad's Weapons (Store?) 6 12 44 46 50 Temple of the Divine Horn 42 192 45 50 55 The Pyramid of the Sun 44 35 47 50 55 The Underdark 66 62 49 52 56 The Catacombs 39 42 55 60 65 Eastern Desert 45 27 57 62 65 Marshlands 27 48 100??? 500??? 500??? Greenmist Crypts 22 2